Ces quelques couples
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: trilogie de couples que j'aimes : Carniste/Vegan ; Prof de Philo/Prof d'SLG ; Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV !
1. Prof de PhiloPrésentateur TV

**Bonjour à tous ! Ici je vous présente une trilogie, 3 couples sur lesquels j'ai envie d'écrire depuis un petit moment déjà ! Je commence donc par un Prof de Philo/Présentateur TV suivi sois d'un Prof de Philo/Prof d'SLG sois d'un Carniste/Vegan !**

**Je vous retrouve plus bas pour quelques news !**

**Enjoie mes pandas !**

* * *

><p><strong>Présentateur TVProf de Philo : the Frozen World**

Où était encore passé ce foutu cadreur ? Le Hors Sujet n'avait pas encore été tourné et si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient prendre du retard sur la mise en ligne !

Furieux, le Prof de Philo s'arma de son marteau 5t et partit à la recherche de son incapable d'assistant/cadreur. Un bruit inhabituel sortait de la chambre ce dernier, un bruit électronique, un bruit… de télé. Perdant le peu de sang froid qui lui restait, le Prof de Philo enfonça la porte à coup de marteau pour découvrir son abruti de cadreur profondément endormi devant un écran de télé portatif. S'en était trop, Il s'empara de l'objet diabolique manipulateur d'esprits et le jeta par la fenêtre en hurlant son très fameux ''HORS SUJEEET !'' qui eut le don d'éveillé le Présentateur TV en sursaut

''Prof ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!''

''Tu as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi sinon je t'aurais déjà cassé les deux jambes ! Remarque, tu pourrais cadrer assis… Mais là n'est pas la question : Que faisais-tu avec une TELE ! Une TELE pauvre inconscient ! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ça !''

''Mais je… Vous n'aviez pas à entrer dans ma chambre déjà !''

''Il est plus de dix heures idiot ! Il faut tourner le Hors Sujet ! Qu'attends-tu, debout !''

''J'aimerais que vous sortiez de ma chambre.''

''Et pourquoi ça ? Dépêches-toi, tu vas encore nous mettre en retard !''

Le Présentateur TV rougit avant d'annoncer tout simplement qu'il était nu et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait que le Prof acceptes de bien vouloir sortir. Réalisant ce qu'il se passait, le Prof remit son arme sur son épaule et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte, il partit attendre dans la salle de tournage pendant que son assistant s'habillait. Ils tournèrent toute la journée, Le Prof passa la nuit à monter l'épisode, ils firent quelques scènes supplémentaires le lendemain et le tout fut fini et posté dans la journée.

Fatigué, le Prof de Philo partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi se rafraichir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur son collègue qui pleurait à chaudes larmes devant une bouteille de bière barbare (parce que selon Mathieu c'est la meilleure alors voilà.)

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cadreur ? Ta télé te manque ? Si c'est le cas elle a réussi à faire de toi ce que je hais le plus.''

''Je… J'ai tout gâché…''

Intrigué, Le Prof prit une bière dans la frigo et s'assis à son tour face au présentateur. La vidéo avait été postée à l'heure, le cadrage était aussi bon que d'habitude, voir un peu mieux, vraiment rien n'avait foiré pourtant ?

''De quoi tu parles cadreur ?''

''J'avais… j'avais tout fait pour vous plaire, caché ma télé, obéit à toutes vos exigences de mon mieux, cessé de parler à Kriss depuis notre départ… Je voulais que vous soyez heureux de m'avoir avec vous, que vous puissiez me faire confiance…Parce que…''

Le Prof avait un air interrogatif qui poussa le Présentateur à finir sa phrase entre deux sanglots

''Parce que je vous aime !''

D'interrogatif, le fanatique du Hors Sujet passa a surpris, s'il avait pu penser une seule seconde que quiconque puisse l'aimer ! Lui qui passait son temps à tuer des gens à coup de marteau, à hurler sa haine et son dégoût envers la télé et à rabaisser son assistant ! Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le cadreur avait quitté la pièce en courant et claqué la porte d'entrée. Il était partit. Mais il reviendrait bien sûr, puisque toutes ses affaires étaient encore ici, il ne pouvait pas vivre dehors.

Le prof vida sa bouteille d'un trait, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il résuma donc méthodiquement ses pensées :

1-Son assistant qui regarde la télé est amoureux de lui

2-Il vient de partir en courant sans rien dire

3-Lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé ressentir pour son assistant

Bon, c'était bien beau tout ça mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, d'accord ils étaient partis ensemble de chez Kriss, ils avaient commencé les vidéos ensemble, ils avaient eu leur début de succès ensemble… En réalité ils avaient tout partagé. Tout. Et lui n'avait rien vu. Il se leva, contrit, et partit discuter -ou plutôt monologuer- avec son fidèle marteau.

Le présentateur avait marché un moment, s'était arrêté dans un cyber-café et avait tapé sa lettre de démission. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer il ne pouvait pas rester, il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard lourd de sens du Prof qui allait très certainement le haïr pour ce qu'il venait de dire, pour ce qu'il venait de faire… Bannit pour avoir ouvert son cœur. Il était certain que le Prof ne pourrait jamais lui offrir des sentiments en retour. Cet homme était dur et froid. Cet homme était le Prof de Philo. Cet homme jetait des télés par la fenêtre. Mais c'est aussi de cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Une larme glissa de sa joue sur le papier qu'il venait tout juste d'imprimer, faisant légèrement couler l'encre à l'endroit où il indiquait le motif de son départ, il hésitait encore entre la lui remettre en main propre ou revenir, faire sa valise, partir en laissant cette lettre et tenter de retourner chez Kriss…

Il avait finalement choisi la première option, préférant faire face une dernière fois à l'homme qu'il aimait, peut-être qu'entendre toute la haine que lui porterait le Prof lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à oublier un peu. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, longea les couloirs à la recherche de son future ex-employeur et le trouva finalement dans sa chambre, la tête dans les mains, son marteau posé à côté de lui. Il redressa la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer

''Te revoilà cadreur.''

''Oui, je… je viens pour…euh… Je ne reste pas.''

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Présentateur TV lui tendit la lettre que le Prof ouvrit, l'air interdit. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes qui se présentaient, déchiffrant les endroits où des larmes avaient fait couler l'encre noir.

''Je vais préparer mes affaires, je serais parti dans la soirée.''

Le présentateur TV avait tourné le dos et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il fut brutalement plaqué contre un mur, le visage du prof à quelques centimètres du sien.

''Tu ne vas nulle part, je ne laisserais pas mon seul cadreur filler comme ça. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à discuter avec ce marteau ? Depuis que tu as franchi la porte ! Je cherche à comprendre depuis que tu es partit !''

Le présentateur dégluti

''Que cherchez-vous… à comprendre ?''

''Ce que je…'' Il ferma les yeux en détournant la tête ''Je cherche à comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut m'attirer chez quelqu'un qui regarde la télé !''

Sans crier gare il lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans le ventre avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, l'entrainant dans un baisé plus que passionné auquel il répondit avec plaisir.

À peine quelques jours plus tard ils étaient installé sur le canapé devant une petite télé que le Prof avait consentit à acheter après quelques regards de chien battu de la part de son amant, il découvrait avec un plaisir dissimulé -Mais très dissimulé, vraiment- les plaisirs des chaînes de documentaires comme ARTE ou d'autres petites choses comme ça. Parfois il se levait la nuit, évitant de réveiller son amant qui dormait profondément près de lui, pour ne pas rater un documentaire. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le premier couple de cette trilogie !<strong>

**Quelques infos : Le chapitre 3 de mon Matoine avance tout doucement**

**J'ai un Matoine Lemon en cour de rédaction**

**Merci à Titipo et Kalincka d'avoir suivi les quelque petites news que je donnais sur l'avancement de cette première partie au fur et à mesure sur Twitter et de s'être enthousiasmées à ce point (j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas vous avoir déçues)**

**Review ? A bientôt pour la suite mes pandas de l'ombre !**


	2. Quelques changements !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (bien qu'il soit en cour de rédaction !) je préviens juste de mon changement de nom ! (Car je trouve ça normal de le faire) Donc je votre fidèle AmarillaTheOnlyOne, je passe à ThePandAmarilla !

A très bientôt mes pandas de l'ombre !


	3. 2profs

**Deuxième épisode de cette trilogie ! J'ai donc porté mon dévolu sur un Prof de Philo/Prod d'SLG (je sens que je vais galérer pour les différencier, désoler d'avance pour les répétitions)**

**P.S : Les titres après les noms de couples sont les titres des chansons que j'ai écoutées pour écrire l'histoire.**

**Ma Tit' femme il est pour toi celui-là ! *cœur et lune de miel dans la chambre à Mathieu –délire Twitter***

**Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prof de PhiloProf d'SLG : Absurde (Par LinksTheSun)**

La personnalité intellectuelle de Mathieu était extatique, son créateur l'avait informé plusieurs jours auparavant que Kriss avait été invité mais il était revenu le voir le matin même pour lui annoncer que le Prof de Philo avait accepté de se joindre au voyage. Il fallait que tout soit parfait ! Voilà bien plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient vus et leurs conversations commençaient à manquer un peu aux deux intellectuels. Il restait encore une petite heure d'attente, Kriss avait appelé dès qu'ils avaient pris la route, tôt ce matin-là. Cette journée allait être exceptionnelle, d'ailleurs tout le week-end allait être exceptionnel puisque Kriss et sa troupe étaient invités à passer le Week-end chez les Sommet. Mathieu arriva dans le laboratoire légèrement essoufflé, visiblement il n'arrêtait pas, il devait s'occuper de tout, Il fixa le prof et lui lança

''Mec, tu peux prendre le Prof de Philo dans ta chambre pour le Week-end ? J'ai déjà réussi à caser tous les autres mais là je bloque et comme tu es le seul à qui j'ai imposé personne je pensais que…''

''Bien sûr Mathieu, pas de problème, il reste un matelas gonflable ?''

''Désoler mais…nan. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais comme je sais que tu as un lit de deux places et que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre je pensais que ça te dérangerais pas que vous dormiez… ensemble.''

Le Prof dégluti

''Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème, si ça ne le dérange pas je n'y vois aucune objection.''

Mathieu avait souri et était sorti en vitesse pour continuer son marathon de préparations en cour, le scientifique quant à lui se posait beaucoup de questions, pas mal d'informations tournoyaient dans sa tête : Il allait partager son lit avec la personnalité de Kriss qu'il préférait, cette même personnalité allait donc pouvoir discuter jusque tard dans la nuit avec lui, ils pourraient même peut-être échanger quelques idées de projets, quelques coopérations pourraient s'envisager !

Mais une chose lui faisait peur : Il allait surtout devoir partager son lit avec la personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Ce n'était pas un scoop, il en était amoureux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais Mathieu le savait ! Et le prof aurait parié la recette de la bombe au napalm que son créateur avait fait exprès de les mettre ensemble ! En attendant il était trop tard pour reculer, il allait donc falloir qu'il se control du mieux qu'il le pourrait tout le temps où il serait en contact avec l'élu de son cœur.

''ILS SONT ARRIVES !''

La voix de Mathieu avait hurlé cette phrase, interrompant toute réflexion de la part de sa personnalité en blouse blanche. Des pas précipités venaient de partout, la totalité des Sommet était en train de converger vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir comme il se devait les voyageurs du beaujolais, il se joignit donc à ce joyeux tapage. Arrivé devant la porte il lissa les pans de sa blouse, vérifia que son nœud papillon était bien en place, remit un ordre relatif dans ses cheveux et se frictionna le visage pour tenter d'en faire disparaitre les traces de fatigue qu'avait laissé une nuit blanche d'expériences. Mathieu ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer les nombreuses personnes qui avaient été invitées. Bien sûr les personnalités de Kriss rejoignirent celles de Mathieu selon les affinités : les deux Hippies ensemble, la Féministe avec la Fille, Croc'homo et le Demon avec le Patron et bien sûr, les deux Profs ensembles, partant vers le labo pour discuter tranquillement sous le regard bienveillant de Mathieu.

Tout le monde se rassemble autour de la table vers 22h pour enfin manger et boire (bière quand tu nous tiens). Le prof de Philo écoutait attentivement le long monologue du Prof d'SLG au sujet d'une nouvelle énergie aux ressources inépuisables qui n'aurait besoin que d'une étincelle pour commencer. -je fais un énorme câlin à la personne qui comprend la métaphore que je viens de me casser les fesses à inventer …- Le repas avançait, et plus il avançait, plus la main de la personnalité intellectuelle de Mathieu se rapprochait de celle du Prof de Philo qui, sois n'avais rien remarqué, sois ne voulait pas l'en empêcher. Le Prof d'SLG avait arrêté son approche à quelques centimètres de la main de son comparse, réalisant très certainement ce qu'il était en train de faire. La personnalité de Kriss lança un regard en coin à celle de Mathieu qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui était en train de se passer et choisi pour se défiler au dernier moment de prendre son verre de la mauvaise mains, histoire d'avoir une excuse de la retirer de là où elle était.

''Les mecs il est plus de deux heures du mat' tout le monde au pieu !'' Cria Mathieu alors que tout le monde somnolait dans un coin.

Le cœur du Prof s'emballa, ils allaient être tous les deux réunis DANS SON LIT ! Heureusement il avait eu plus ou moins le temps de décuver…

''Tu ne vas pas dormir en blouse quand même ?'' Ce fut la seule réaction du Prof de Philo en voyant son homologue se glisser encore tout habillé dans les draps

''Je… je suis un peu gêné…''

''Tu l'étais beaucoup moins tout à l'heure… Bon, il va falloir que je le fasse moi-même.''

Le Prof de Philo s'installa à califourchon sur l'intellectuelle rouge pivoine et glissa ses mains dans sa nuque pour défaire le nœud du nœud papillon bicolore qu'il envoya valser avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la blouse qui vola à son tour, vite suivi de la ceinture et du pantalon.

''C'est pas mieux comme ça ?''

''Je… euh… oui mais je pouvais le faire moi-même…''

Riant de bon cœur le Prof de Philo déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres, si rapide qu'on eut dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu lieu, il se dévêtit à son tour et prit place sous les draps.

''J'ai froid…'' murmura-t-il, la voix ensommeillée

''Moi aussi…''

Les joues roses, le Prof de Salut les Geeks enlaça celui de Minute Papillon. Inconsciemment ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement, leurs respirations callées l'une sur l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unissons.

''Mathieu est-ce qu'on les réveille ?''

''Nan Kriss, on laisse dormir les intellos'' Souri Mathieu qui avait suivi d'un œil attentif la progression de la main de sa création le soir précédant ''Ils ont besoin de repos pour la suite de leur chemin.''

La matin s'était levée tard, comme s'il avait fait la fête avec eux, puis le midi avait fait son chemin et pas mal de monde s'était réveillé, Mathieu avait été assez cireux pour ouvrir doucement la porte de son Prof et avait aperçu une scène qu'il jugeait satisfaisante : Les deux amants, tranquillement endormis, l'un murmurant dans son sommeil, l'autre ronflant légèrement, tendrement enlacés…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Le prochain couple sera donc un VeganCarniste !**

**Quelques news :**

_**JE VAIS A LA PARIS MANGA LE 15 NOVEMBRE ! JE VAIS RENCONTRER MATHIEU PUTAIN !**_

**Chapitre 3 de ''juste une danse'' en cour de finition (oui ça fait trois semaines que je le dis…)**

**Et j'ai une chose à vous dire : Chaque dimanche soir j'ai un petit rituel : Je dis bonne nuit sur twitter, j'éteins mon pc et je vais me coucher, je repars pour une semaine où je ne pense qu'à vous lorsque je ne pense pas à mes cours et je trouve ça merveilleux parce que vous êtes ce qui me motive à avancer quand je n'en ai plus le courage, merci beaucoup d'êtres toutes et tous là !**

**Review mes pandas de l'ombre ? **

**Je vous aime !**

**One love ! *cœur***


	4. carnistevegan

**Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette trilogie ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire !**

**On m'a trouvé un nom pour ce couple : Cargan, je demande vos avis avisés !**

**Rien ne m'appartient (à part l'histoire !) parce que c'est à Kriss de Minute Papillon. Voilà.**

**Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

* * *

><p><strong>CarnisteVegan : Animals (Maroon5)**

Et dire que tout avait commencé avec un morceau de viande qui avait atterri, Dieu sait comment, dans le panier à fruits réservé au Vegan. Aussitôt il était monté dans la chambre de Kriss pour se plaindre, Kriss qui l'avait envoyé baladé en disant que ce bout de viande avait pu arriver là par hasard lorsqu'ils avaient débarrassé la table, il aurait suffi qu'il glisse d'une assiette. Mais le Vegan savait, il était certain que c'était encore ce putain de Carniste qui avait recommencé à lui faire une mauvaise blague. Il redescendit à la cuisine, réquisitionna le Hippie qui passait par là pour retirer ce morceau d'animal mort d'entre ses fruits et les avaient tous nettoyés cinq fois. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa revanche. Il en allait de son honneur.

L'occasion ne lui en fut donnée que deux semaine plus tard, alors que Kriss avait monopolisé l'attention d'une grande partie de ses personnalités pour jouer avec sa fille dans le jardin. Le Vegan se glissa dans la cuisine, vida les bouteilles de bière du Carniste, remplaça leur contenu par du jus de fruit 100% bio et les referma avant de les ranger à nouveau. Il faisait chaud, très chaud cet après-midi-là, si chaud que le Carniste rentra très peu de temps après que le Vegan n'ait mis en place son mauvais coup. Le mangeur de viande ne se posa pas plus de questions, il avala le contenu de l'une des bouteilles piégées d'une traite... Avant de courir aux toilettes pour rendre ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

"Putain de bouffeur de salade !" Hurla-t-il entre deux hoquets.

Prenant un air innocent, ledit bouffeur de salade descendit l'escalier qu'il venait de grimper quelques minutes auparavant et rejoignit son opposé dans les toilettes qu'il occupait, le trouvant en compagnie de Kriss qui avait accouru en entendant le cri de son double. Le Vegan se confronta à deux regards noirs en entrant dans la petite pièce.

"Mec, je t'avais dit que l'incident du morceau de viande était clos ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait au Carniste ?! gronda Kriss, ses yeux d'un marron profond brillants de menace.

— De la banane...De la pomme... Cet enfoiré a remplacé ma bière par du jus de fruits..." murmura le Carniste d'une voix pâteuse avant de replonger sa tête dans la cuvette.

Kriss frotta le dos de l'amateur de viande jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, dès qu'il cessa de vomir, l'homme à l'iroquoise entraina son double végétarien dans une pièce vide où il lui hurla toute sa colère et sa déception. S'il avait été fier de son méfait l'espace de quelques minutes, il en avait à présent honte, Kriss lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa bêtise et sa cruauté : Il avait rendu malade l'un de ses "frères" pour se venger d'une chose dont il n'avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité.

Une semaine était passé depuis "l'incident", le Carniste s'était parfaitement remis de sa mésaventure à grand renfort de barbecues, de grillades et de rôtis. Le Vegan, lui, s'en sortait à moins bon compte : Cette semaine il l'avait passée sur le canapé, à côté du Hippie, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine à fixer la télé éteinte. Ils avaient tous essayé de lui rendre le sourire : sans succès. Mr Dada lui avait fait des crêpes, 1er Degrés lui avait raconté une blague, le Gâteau de Riz lui avait offert un bâton de dynamite sans mèche... Même le Prof de Philo était venu, répondant à l'appel de détresse de Kriss qui lui-même s'était excusé de son emportement au moins cinq fois auprès de sa personnalité fragile. Mais aucun n'avait réussi, ils subissaient tous le regard lourd de tristesse du Vegan qui ne mangeait ni ne dormait plus. Il fixait simplement l'écran éteint de la télé qui semblait symboliser quelque chose pour lui.

Il faisait froid le 13ème jour de jeun du Vegan. D'ailleurs il tremblait un peu. Mais ses tremblements cessèrent lorsqu'une couverture épaisse fut déposée sur ses épaules. Un poids s'écroula à côté de lui sur le canapé. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'adressa à lui

"C'est pas parce que tu bouffes que des trucs mous et verts que tu ne dois plus manger du tout."

Ils étaient seuls, le Vegan le sentait, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Lentement et avec raideur, la tête du déprimé se tourna vers son opposé mangeur d'animaux morts. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, son teint d'une pâleur alarmante rosit un peu. Il parvint à bégayer d'une voix d'outre-tombe

"Je suis désolé... Si désolé... Je m'en veux tellement..."

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il ferma les yeux. C'est peut-être ce qui avait poussé le Carniste à le faire, son vis-à-vis était d'une étrange beauté lorsqu'il pleurait, mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux en pleurant il était juste... Craquant. Alors le Carniste n'avait pas hésité : il avait effleuré son visage du bout des doigts, essuyant quelques larmes, il s'était penché et l'avait embrassé. D'abord choqué, le Vegan avait eu un mouvement de recul, vite stoppé par la main du Carniste dans son cou. S'il y avait bien une chose que le végétarien souhaitait à présent, c'était prolonger ce contact divin. Le Carniste avait les lèvres chaudes et étonnement douces pour un meurtrier de jeunes animaux innocents. Mais lorsque le Carniste ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer une étreinte plus profonde, Le Vegan, terrorisé, fut forcé d'interrompre leur échange.

"Je... je suis désolé Carniste, je ne peux pas... bredouilla-t-il piteusement.

— Je vais surement trop vite, prends ton temps." lâcha l'autre en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Pourtant il le voulait. Grand Dieu oui qu'il le voulait ! Et pas que ses lèvres, il voulait tout ! Il voulait que le Carniste soit à lui et rien qu'à lui... Mais il avait peur, car si boire du jus de fruit le rendait malade comment pourrait-il supporter d'aimer un Vegan comme lui ? Et si leur amour le rendait malade ? Est-ce que ça pourrait le tuer ?! Il n'accepterait pas ça. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Le Carniste ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, avait-il vraiment embrassé son opposé ? Lui avait-il vraiment dit de prendre son temps, comme une promesse de fidélité ? Il ouvrit le frigo et lorgna les bouteilles piégées qui avaient été laissées là après le piège du Vegan. En expirant il en prit deux qu'il ouvrit.

Hésitant, il en prit une petite gorgée.

Les fruits avaient vraiment un goût étrange… Sucré.

Une seconde gorgée.

Pas aussi amer que dans ses souvenirs… Doux.

Une troisième gorgée.

Ça passait plutôt bien cette saloperie… Agréable.

Un sourire en coin éclaira son visage, s'il arrivait à boire ça, il pourrait peut-être réfléchir à l'éventualité de… Manger… Un fruit ? Chaque chose en son temps.

Le Vegan avait entendu le frigo, le mangeur de viande était certainement parti boire une bière… il était revenu s'assoir près de lui avec deux bouteilles à la main, lui en tendant une. Dubitatif il la prit et la déposa SAGEMENT sur la table basse dans le même geste que le Carniste, faisant s'effleurer leurs mains.

"Vegan, j'aurais aimé que tu goûtes ce que je viens de te donner. Fais le quand tu te sentiras prêt.

— Prêt à quoi Carniste ?"

Le mangeur de viande afficha un doux demi-sourire rêveur.

"Prêt à changer pour moi autant que je le suis à changer pour toi."

Une larme de bonheur perla sur la joue du végétarien qui se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il n'avait pas compris, sur le moment il n'avait pas réalisé ce que le Carniste entendait par "changer". C'est en sentant le goût fruité sur ses lèvres qu'il réalisa de quoi il parlait.

"Tu… Tu as bu du jus de fruits ?

— C'est pas aussi horrible que ça au final…" murmura le Carniste en détournant les yeux.

Le Vegan n'en revenait pas. Au risque d'être malade à nouveau le Carniste avait bu du jus de fruits. Pour lui plaire. Pour lui faire plaisir.

La personnalité mangeuse de viande de Kriss s'écarta doucement du Vegan, récupéra une bouteille sur la table basse et prit ses aises sur le canapé en buvant tranquillement sans éclairer son amant sur le contenu véritable de sa boisson. Le végétarien inspira profondément : si le Carniste avait fait l'effort de goûter le jus de fruits qu'il lui avait "donné" il pouvait bien lui faire confiance à son tour. Il se pencha pour récupérer sa propre bouteille qu'il ouvrit et la porta à ses lèvres. Le goût de fruits le surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil au Carniste qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es prêt à changer que tu dois le faire." expliqua-t-il simplement.

Le Carniste se colla au Vegan, passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de son opposé, alluma la télé et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

Lorsque Kriss rentra des courses et tomba sur ce surprenant tableau, il n'osa pas les déranger, trop heureux que cette histoire de viande et de jus de fruits soit enfin finie, sans se douter qu'au lieu d'une simple amitié, c'était une nouvelle histoire plus belle encore qui commençait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini ! Petite review ?<strong>

**Merci à Kalincka ma bêta, parce qu'elle fait un travail remarquable et à ma femme Titipo qui me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde d'internet quand je ne peux pas le faire moi-même !**

**À bientôt mes pandas !**


End file.
